


Fireflies

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ouch, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Alan and Gordon find themselves in the company of a very sadistic individual.Based off an Episode of Firefly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Firefly, please watch it! Its amazing! And only 1 season plus a movie. 
> 
> This fic is based off the ep War Stories
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

Pain raked through his head as Alan slowly came to the realization he'd been asleep. Not asleep. Unconscious. The pain itself was dull, but persistent as it grew with the introduction of light through heavy eyelids. As his vision cleared, he quickly realized a short list of facts. One, he was currently tied to something that kept him upright and on legs that felt distant and sluggish. Two, he wasn't alone. And three, he was in trouble.  
  
"Ah, there 'e is. Mornin', Rocket boy." Havoc toyed with his bangs before pushing his head up, presumably to get a better view of his face. "See, told ya, didn' I." He couldn't see who she was talking to, but she regarded the astronaut as she continued. "Seems your brother 'ere didn' want you wakin' up too soon."   
  
His brother? Alan tried to think back to what he'd been doing before waking up, but there was no chance of that as the woman turned his head to see who was beside him. He ignored the spikes of discomfort that traveled up his neck at the odd angle, his thoughts reeling at the sight of Gordon strapped into a crude setup, wires attached to his head, arms, and chest. It was possible that there were more the younger sibling couldn't see, but there was no missing the sheen of sweat and look of despair on the aquanaut's face.   
  
Gordon's expression morphed, almost instantly as he turned his attention to Havoc, appearing to shrug, but it was more of a slump. "Surprised me," he let out a subdued laugh and Alan could tell how nervous his brother truly was. "Us'ally takes - all of us to wake'm."   
  
Havoc finally released his head and the younger blonde let his chin rest against his chest for a moment, letting the muscles relax slightly before looking up on his own accord. Havoc had taken up a spot across from them with a small dial in her hand. More wires protruded from it, giving Alan a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Alrigh', boys. We're gonna be playin' a little game." She grinned viciously. "Gordon 'ere is familiar with the consequences of not playin' along, but I do hope having you awake will encourage cooperation."   
  
He turned towards Gordon to try and see what she might be talking about, but all he could glimpse was the thinning of his brother's lips as he tried to contain whatever he was feeling. Havoc was staring at him when Alan turned back.   
  
"I get to ask ya a question and if I like the answer, it's your turn to ask, savy?" Her smile cocked into a dark grin as she went ahead as though their response wasn't necessary. "First question, which Thunderbird is the fastest?"   
  
"One," Gordon blurted before Alan could process what was even happening. "Easily the fastest."   
  
Havoc's brow twitched with the tilt of her head. "Easily, everyone knows it too." Her finger traced the edge of the dial. "Your turn."   
  
"What do you want?" Gordon again, voicing the very question Alan wanted to ask.   
  
"Oh, your family will be worrying about that," she pushed off her perch to begin a slow pace before them. "They'll be bringin' me exactly what I need."   
  
"What's tha-" Before the astronaut could finish, his muscles seized with electricity. It burned through him, sending sparks of light dancing across his vision. His ears filled with his own cry, along with his brother's until it all stopped and he fell against his restraints.   
  
"One question answered, one asked," humor filled her words. "Next question, what are the remote launch codes for Thunderbird 1?"   
  
This time, neither spoke, the youngest not willing to give up that kind of information, the elder most likely feeling the same. Too long a silence. Wrong answer and they were jerked upright again as electricity forced muscles to contract. When they were left to recover once more, their breathing came out ragged and gasped, Gordon giving a grunt as he pulled against the bands around his arms and legs. Alan just wanted to melt away from them. He suddenly wished he was still unconscious and safely tucked away from the pain assaulting him now.   
  
"Answer the question." Havoc hissed through her teeth.   
  
He wanted to, but the answer could harm so many. If the Hood got ahold of any of their Thunderbirds, it could mean disaster for those the villain set his sights on. So Alan stayed silent.   
  
Gordon didn't.   
  
"Can't tell - it's a secret." At least that got a rise out of her before the power surged through them again.   
  
Alan could feel his heart thudding in his chest as the electricity stopped and he hazily wondered if Havoc could too. His breathing was loud and choked enough to possibly hide it from her. Each breath was starting to hurt and he could imagine how much worse it would get if his brothers didn't make it here soon.   
  
"Again - what are the remote launch codes for Thunderbird 1?" She drawled it out slowly, as though they might have missed it the first time.   
  
"4 3 2 screw you." Gordon teased just as slowly and Alan actually found himself laughing at that one. It was only a moment, but it made him feel better until he was jerked upright again as Havoc turned the dial.   
  
"Coupla clowns, eh?" She didn't sound nearly as perturbed as he or Gordon expected.   
  
"Troublemakers, more like…" Alan quipped with a shaky smile. They weren't going to let her win an inch if they could help it.   
  
"I see," Havoc tapped the device absently, obviously mulling over what she wanted to do now. He hoped lamely that she'd find them of little interest any more and let them go. Unlikely, but a nice thought nonetheless. A sadistic grin slid over her face as she finally found her solution. "Then a change up seems in order. You know my questions. Let's see 'ow long it takes for one o' ya to crack."   
  
Before Alan could consider what she meant, the dial shifted and both brothers cried out as the torture continued. He sucked in harsh gasps as it stopped, trying to turn and see Gordon. His brother still stood, his eyes watching Alan as both tried to assess the other. The elder flashed him a sidelong grin that said they would make it through this.   
  
And then, the flashes were back, their bodies arching against the straps and metal that held them up. This continued a few more times - a pulse of electricity followed by too short a rest - Alan letting out a whimper as he sank against his restraints. Havoc hadn't asked the question again, resorting to wearing them down bit by agonizing bit. He wasn't going to make it much longer.   
  
"Al? H-hey, bud, stay with me." There was pain in Gordon's voice as he spoke. "We still gotta teach you how to - pilot four -" he was cut off by Havoc's fingers on the dial.   
  
Alan's jaw clenched when the pain calmed, but his focus was on his brother's words. "W-what?" He could pilot Thunderbird 4, just like all the family could. Obviously, he wasn't as proficient as Gordon, but he could still get the job done if the need arose.   
  
"Better - I mean," there was a light chuckle behind the physical distress. "You are kinda garbage at it."   
  
The statement sparked something in his chest, well behind the burning from the electrodes that seemed to be fused to his skin. "What?! - not that bad!"   
  
Another jolt of electricity, only seconds long.   
  
A wheeze of laughter, "not that bad? Four ended up - stuck on a beach - 'cause you miscalculated the tide. Took half the day - just waitin' for it to come back in!"   
  
Ears burning with anger lead to the realization they'd had this conversation already. Today, in fact. Just before the little sub was attacked. And he woke up here. Why was his brother bringing it back up?   
  
There had to be a purpose, so he continued. "And who gave me those coordinates - huh? Maybe you need - a refresher -"   
  
The dial turned. Alan's nails bit into his palms, the pain there far less than that in his chest and head.   
  
Gordon let out a series of choked coughs - short and wet - the younger blonde waiting for a response.   
  
"Don't shoot - the messenger. You had eyes - on it. I was stuck at home - with a broken rib." He heard his brother spit something on the floor in front of them, noting the red tint. "Maybe you need the refresher."   
  
Before he could respond, another shock, faster than the earlier ones, sent Alan crying out. He hated himself for it, but his body was failing against the torture.   
  
When it stopped, he clung to the only thing he could conjure. "When was the last time - you flew three? Like, never?"   
  
"That's not - fair." A mild slur had mingled into Gordon's speech, a result of possibly biting his tongue. "You won't let me."   
  
"Excuse me?" Alan laughed, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "You can fly my bird - any time-"   
  
Maybe they were distracting Havoc enough to lengthen their breaks, but she seemed to be enjoying their argument on top of their pain. He didn't dare look at her in case she figure out what they were doing.   
  
"When was the last time anyone - flew three - other than you?" It was a question to keep his mind off their current situation, but it brought with it the realization that Gordon was right. There were so few space missions, Alan was always available to go. No one could stop him. Sure they would go with him, but he did the flying.   
  
"Fine!" He finally spat out, a tad harsher than he intended. "You can take her - wherever you want. See how much help - you're gonna need!"   
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure - I can handle three." Gordon teased. "Now, one, she's tough - Three's a cake walk -"   
  
He wanted to rebuke that untruth, but his mouth had abandoned him again, as did his vision as the room seemed to take on a dull shadow, his mind trying to fade. He didn't, though. Instead, Alan heard a pained whimper as he fell against the straps, his legs not wanting to hold him. He was failing whether he wanted to or not.   
  
"Mmm-c'mon, Al," Gordon urged weakly. "Bet I could fly three - better than you - can pilot my girl."   
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, wanting desperately to let his brother know he was still with him. "Deal - I get- I get top pick on - game night."   
  
"Peanuts -"   
  
Anything further morphed into a cry, words broken into unintelligible grunts with the convulsions of their muscles.   
  
It stopped and Gordon continued, "- can do better - chores for a month - and winner gets to - pick the losers new paint color."   
  
"You - are not changing - three's paint," he blurted before his mind could register what he'd said.   
  
Gordon just laughed. It was the one that came up when he was exhausted from an intense rescue - unguarded. "I knew you couldn't- pilot four better than I can fly three."   
  
"Mmm-mm no- nope," Alan protested. "Gonna have a - race. Totally gonna beat you."   
  
"Oh - so sure of that - are ya?"   
  
"Oh yeah - gonna beat you e-easy peasy."   
  
"-like to see ya try."   
  
"Bring it, fish-boy."   
  
"You first, shrimp."   
  
"I-"   
  
And the world tilted with the tendrils of electricity that continued through his body, unrelenting in the spread of fire and pain. He was screaming again, Gordon trying his best to keep his own cry low and controlled.   
  
When it stopped this time, something miraculous happened. The heavy metal door that adorned the other side of the room opened. Cloudy blue eyes looked up from where he sagged and saw the henchman step inside. He quickly whispered something to Havoc, who grinned maniacally as she order the man to do her bidding, whatever that was. Alan was too happy to have some reprieve in their torture, he'd stopped caring that he couldn't understand what they'd been talking about. A minute later, however, his eyes grew wide as the henchman returned with another. They flanked the door and out stepped Scott, his blue uniform a stark contrast to the grays and rusty browns around them.   
  
No no no… "No, Scott - run -" he was trying to relay the need that ached in him to see his brother run away from this place.   
  
Sapphire blue eyes flicked to the two blondes and Alan wanted to cry at the look of despair that etched over their eldest brother's face. It was quashed by steely determination as Scott turned back to address Havoc. She looked utterly cold and calculating as she regarded the small case he held out to her by its handle.   
  
"I take it you were able to acquire what I asked for?" Havoc took the box as he nodded, handing it to one of the men as they stood on either side of Scott. The latch was popped and the lid lifted to reveal a tablet wedged snugly into foam. She pulled it out and activated it, watching as holographic blueprints floated before her. They were too difficult to make out from his position, but Alan could see the shape of an engine used in their birds. "Very nice," the woman cooed as she paged through the files.   
  
"It's yours," Scott spoke for the first time since entering and the depth of stability and calm made Alan feel safe, even strapped to the torture device. "I can take my brothers and we'll leave, no questions asked."   
  
Her head bobbed for a moment before she replaced the tablet into its case. "This is quite a lot, but I hate to say," Alan was certain she was not bothered by anything she was about to say. "It's not enough for two. Just one of your brothers for this." Her features grew dark as she kept her eyes on the brunette. Alan felt sick. What kind of choice was that to put on anyone? "Ah, so now ya have a difficult choice to -"   
  
"Him," Scott pointed directly to Alan, steady eyes meeting lidded blues for the briefest of moments before returning to Havoc. "I'll take him and you can figure out what else you want." And now, there was a hint of a threat in Scott's tone.   
  
Havoc didn't answer immediately, seemingly calculating her next move. Finally, she smiled brightly, gesturing to one of her men with a flick of a finger towards the astronaut. Alan barely had time to catch himself as he stumbled forward once he'd been released. Steadying arms caught him around the waist, small hands finding purchase on the gray belt before they began moving towards the exit. Alan wanted to look at Gordon, to find some way of expressing that everything would be okay. They would be back for him, but the tears were already spilling down his cheeks as they walked.   
  
"Wait-" Havoc's voice called from her side of the small room.   
  
Scott stopped, turning himself and Alan around to face the woman. It was enough for the youngest to see Gordon where he rested, blood and sweat mingling down his chin. No smile or jovial wink, just strength and steadfast determination to stay alive until they could come back, even behind half-lidded eyes.   
  
"This," she gestured to the case, "is still quite a bit more than I anticipated. I do owe you somethin' besides just the young one." Havoc nodded to the henchman beside her, gesturing to the side of her face. The man nodded and moved over to the aquanaut, the sound of metal sliding against metal and before they could stop it, a knife came up just behind the blonde's ear. The henchman held tight to the lobe as the blade sliced through flesh and cartilage.   
  
Gordon let out an agonizing cry, his body jerking against the restraints and Alan could already see the blood oozing down his brother's neck. He wanted to throw up, to fall right there on the floor and not get up, but the grip around his waist tightened and he watched Scott's gloved hand reach out to take the severed ear as it was handed to him.   
  
And then they were moving. Through hallways and doors until rain hit them once they were outside. It didn't take long for Alan to find himself in Thunderbird 1's cockpit, his brother working to get him strapped onto the rear seat.   
  
"We can't - Scott," his voice was a harsh whisper. "We can't leave him here."   
  
Scott's face filled his view as he knelt in front of him, gentle hands resting on the young brother's shoulders. "We're not, Al. Kayo had a back up plan in case something went wrong. We just need to get you home."   
  
"N-no," he pushed the arms away, desperate to move and not be a limitation to getting Gordon back. "I wanna help. I wouldn't be able - to forgive myself -" a tear slid free, falling from his chin to hit the raw flesh around his wrists where the straps had held him. "I need to help - Scott, if he hadn't been there, I would've given up…"   
  
Scott let out a long breath. "I know, kiddo." His wrist came up and he keyed in the remote autopilot instructions, obviously not willing to leave his little brother in such a dire moment. Once One was airborne, his eyes found Alan's. "Gordon's been trained for this. It's part of being with WASP - a part that he never wanted anyone to have to come to terms with. He'll hold as long as he can for us to get him back, but we have to be ready."   
  
A shudder ran through his chest as Scott's words pushed past the frantic need to get to Gordon. They needed to be smart or they could risk all of their lives to failure. So with a heavy reluctance, he nodded.   
  
A hand brushed through his disheveled bangs before cupping the side of his head, scott offering an understanding smile. "Alright, let's go meet the others."   
  
OoOoOoO   
  
Gordon sucked in a breath, filling lungs that had been deprived too long. She was standing just inches from him, the smell of strawberries and melted plastic assaulting his senses.   
  
"Losin' that defiant spirit without the little one, aren't ya?" Havoc traced a hand down the side of his face until she could grip his jaw, forcing him to look at her. She was right on some level as he didn't try to fight it. He couldn't waste what little energy he had on her undesired physical contact. Scott would have a plan. He just needed to stay alive until they got there or he could escape.   
  
The edge of the knife nicked the side of his neck, dragging slowly down towards his exposed collarbone. He tried not to groan against her grip on his jaw as the cut grew deeper as she went. Gordon tried to let his mind retreat to images of his family. Sparks of guilt tore at him as he thought of Alan. He hadn't been able to protect him - not completely. A whimper escaped his lips, fueled by his own failure and the knife pressing into his shoulder.   
  
Penny - he could think about her, sitting in her living room with Sherbert. She would have tea daintily pressed against her lips and eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. He was content in that moment, ignoring the self satisfied laugh of the woman who wouldn't break him.   
  
Havoc's hand left his face and Gordon let his head list to the side, resting on one of the poles he was attached to. Whatever damage the blade had caused was a dull ache as it merged with all the others. He needed to find her and amber eyes shifted until they locked on to the figure. No surprises. She had the dial again, along with another wire, which she handed to one of the silent henchmen in the room. It was placed against his chest… just above his heart.   
  
"I'm curious," Havoc started as she sauntered back over to him. "How much does it take to stop your heart?"   
  
No matter how much training he had, her question left him scrambling for purchase, pulling desperately against the straps. She was going to kill him before his family even had a chance to return.   
  
A small flick of her wrist and he seized, the pain running up his sternum revealing the severity of such a simple action. It was just a second, barely enough power to end his life, but the kick of electricity to his chest forced an agonized cry from his throat.   
  
"Oy, now, would ya look at that? Seems I've been missin' out." Havoc beamed at her own accomplishment. "Let's try that again."   
  
Before he could protest, he was gone. When he came back, Gordon wasn't in control any more. He wept, long and hard with the spike in his chest. Tears trickled down, joining the crimson tinged saliva on the floor.   
  
And then, Havoc hit him one more time.   
  
OoOoOoO   
  
Virgil couldn't think, couldn't register what should have felt cold under his finger tips. He didn't move as he stared down at the small cooling unit that held a solitary ear. Technically, this device wasn't meant to contain human materials, but this was an emergency. It would do to keep the cells safe from the processes of decay.   
  
Gordon needs this… the voice in his mind was calm. You need to focus…   
  
A slight shift sent the severed appendage wobbling in its capsule and that's when Virgil remembered he was in Thunderbird 2, on his way with the rest of his family to bring his brother home. He wasn't flying. Scott and Alan were doing that while he prepared. For what, he couldn't say and didn't want to entertain the idea that the infirmary might be useless. They would get him back and Virgil would keep him safe. He could do that.   
  
The container slid into the case he'd packed it in, watching the glow of the internal coolant system intensify slightly in the darker environment. A soft tapping of boots on metal came up behind him and Virgil slowly turned to find Kayo standing in the doorway. Her face was solemn as she watched him, gaging his reactions and feelings that he knew would be blatantly written over his entire form.   
  
"We'll get him back, Virgil." She dove, straight to the point.   
  
But that wasn't what he was worried about. "I know - it's just… What Havoc has done - is still doing… He won't be the same." Gordon would be missing bits of himself, far beyond an ear and it would be something the brothers would have to help with on his terms. Bandages and gauze wouldn't fix it.   
  
Kayo was silent as she stepped further into the room. It was her way of letting him peak in his concerns before delving into the heart of the matter. And the truth was, Gordon wasn't always who they thought. "He hides, you know, behind so many smiles and jokes. I didn't see it for a long time - too long, actually. Scott filled me in after I caught Gordon and him having an argument. I don't even remember what it had been about, but the authority behind what he was saying - nothing like what Gordon presents to everyone else."   
  
"Yeah," Virgil rubbed at his face, "I've seen it occasionally. Even asked him why he hides it. His words were something like 'and give up being the cool Tracy, no thanks'."   
  
She smiled softly at the too-accurate words. "He thinks he's the 'cool Tracy'?"   
  
"Oh, he's got competition," he couldn't help the small chuckle that bubbled up just thinking about Gordon. "But I think he prefers keeping the mood light in spite of everything we run into."   
  
"He keeps us from cracking."   
  
They both turned to see Alan, his uniform unable to hide the weariness in his face. Virgil immediately wished they had left him back on the island, safely away from Havoc and everything she'd done to him. The astronaut wouldn't have it, though. He'd never looked so determined, even in the face of Scott who had tried to keep him grounded.   
  
"I'm okay, Virgil," Alan started, causing the older brother to loosen the tension in his shoulders. "Scott says we'll be ready to drop in five minutes."   
  
Kayo was the first to leave, her skills needed at the forefront of their mission. Virgil gave the case beside him one last look before latching it shut. Gordon could have it back once they got him to a hospital. Alan was waiting for him and the raven-haired brother placed a protective hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes met his and there was a brief moment of heartache - between them both - before they left to join the rest of their family.   
  
OoOoOoO   
  
He was abruptly and painfully brought back to a hazy consciousness as fingers pulled eyelids apart and a piercing light filled his view. Gordon groaned, trying to force his lids closed. Everything hurt, but he quickly found he was laying on a hard surface instead of suspended in the restraints. That was a welcome change.   
  
"Looks like the answer's three," Havoc's voice sent his heart racing in his chest and he didn't dare try to find her.   
  
Instead, he concentrated on the muscles in his arms and legs. There was a question, though, that burned through the fear. Training and an obnoxious personality that wanted to keep the high ground. "Th-that how high - you can count?"   
  
Even though his voice was a gravelly whisper, it still created the desired effect as she growled. " Three is how many shocks it takes to kill you."   
  
There was no quick witted quip this time. His eyes widened slightly, his lips thinning as he fought against the terror of her words.   
  
"That's right, Gordon," havoc was grinning as she stepped into view, bending over him. "You died." Her teeth gleamed in the sterile lighting. "We couldn' 'ave that, though. You and I 'ave so much more work to do." She stood, gesturing to the other figure in the room. The man approached, ready to lift Gordon and return him to the torture device.   
  
And then, alarms rang out as an explosion sounded not far from their location.   
  
Gordon had tested his limbs, squeezing calves and biceps and knew immediately that he had a split second choice to make.   
  
Havoc and the henchman turned as though they could see through the solid walls to the source of the explosion and it was just enough for Gordon to shoot upright and swing his legs off the table. Adrenaline did the rest as he grabbed the man's shoulders, kicking put the back of his legs and guiding the side of his head into the metal. He crumpled at Gordon's feet and didn't move.   
  
Wide, blue eyes met darkened amber, his intent clear as he took a step forward. Lucky for her, his morals trumped hers.   
  
"You should run."   
  
A moment, he thought she might call his bluff, but then, she turned and ducked through the doorway. Good. He was currently in takedown mode. He wasn't sure he could subdue and restrain anyone in his condition.   
  
Then, the thoughts of the explosion came flooding forward and his heart soared at the idea his family had come to get him. He took another step towards the door and fell, a hand wrapping around his ankle and sending him to the hard ground.   
  
The goon Gordon had knocked against the table clawed at him as he regained enough sense to try and stop their prisoner. The aquanaut kicked out with his other foot, grazing the man's shoulder as he rolled, flipping Gordon onto his back. In a second, the larger form was on top of him, holding a meaty hand over his chest as the other fist slammed into his cheek.   
  
The pain in his face was nothing compared to what blossomed through his bruised ribs and sternum. His head spun with stars flashing over his eyes and he clenched them shut as his leg came up to slam into the man's back, sending him sideways. Gordon scrambled out of the limbs trying to reconnect and made it a few feet before fingers found his wrist.   
  
Big mistake.   
  
Momentum and leverage aided in the power behind the strike that slammed into the henchman's nose. Gordon watched the head snap back as streams of blood burst from the broken appendage. The man cried out, clutching his face and giving the blonde a moment to stumble back and regain his senses as the room continued to spin.   
  
Now on his feet, the room doubled, Gordon swaying into the device that had held him up and taken his life such a short time ago. He shook his head, fingers digging into his eyes until he could blink away the blur.   
  
He felt the impact before he saw it, the full weight of his adversary colliding with his stomach and they were falling to the floor for the second time. Gordon tried to suck in a breath through lungs that burned with the impact, but a fist cut across his face, followed quickly by another.   
  
A gasp finally made it through, but that was all he could manage as the man on top of him stopped his assault and enraged hands encircled his throat. Training kicked in and Gordon's legs tried to connect while he pushing his arms between the ones cutting off his air. Try as he might, he didn't have the strength to dislodge them and his vision was quickly narrowing with the growing shadows.   
  
He'd been so close.   
  
At least Alan was safe.   
  
Gordon's eyelids drooped, grit teeth falling apart as he began to drift.   
  
The weight fell away, suddenly, his body choking in air, his throat seizing with the damage and the coughs that wracked through his oxygen deprived chest. And just as suddenly, Alan was there.   
  
"Gordon!" The kid was frantic as he bent over him, a hand pressing to the aquanaut's forehead. "We're here - we've got you!"   
  
The words were coming at him through a tunnel, but he heard them - comprehended. Gordon's vision cleared more of the spots floating over his brother's face and he felt the all too familiar grin try to push past the blood and swelling around his mouth.   
  
"- 'ey, Allie -" He swallowed against the lump in his bruised throat. "- knew you'd come."   
  
"Take it easy," Alan urged and shuffled sideways as a larger form came to kneel next to him. "Virgil and I are gonna get you outside for pickup okay?"   
  
A sluggish thumbs up was his answer for that. He would go wherever they wanted him. Virgil stepped over to his other side, taking hold of his shoulder as Alan did the same to the other. Together they had Gordon sitting up and as one, put his arms over their shoulders and lifted him the rest of the way. His boots hit the floor, but the brothers flanking him took all his weight. It wasn't completely necessary - the aquanaut taking a step or two as they moved towards the exit. Gordon caught a glimpse of the henchman out cold on the floor and secured with ties they used for banding together used equipment.   
  
He wanted to laugh at his brother's ingenuity, managing a short wheeze before they left the room. Scott and Kayo met them a few hallways later, his eldest brother ensuring he was alive before taking charge and leading the group outside.   
  
To his utter confusion, he didn't see a Thunderbird anywhere - not even a pod. Before he could voice his question, John's voice piped through Scott's belt communicator.   
  
"Thunderbird 2 is inbound - Nine seconds." As he said it, the sound of VTOL engines filled the area. "Three, two, and you're clear!"   
  
The draft created by the green cargo ship was whipping around them as they ran or hobbled onto the lowered platform. The urgency was there - to run and get moving - but Gordon was content to just lean on Virgil, his other arm trying to drag Alan closer. They both complied, one taking all the weight while the other let himself be held, arms reaching around their rescued brother in a much needed hug.   
  
Gordon found himself in the infirmary moments later, held tight to the examination table by only his brothers as Scott and Kayo took them up. John had indicated the GDF would be converging onto the compound to collect the few goons they'd restrained.   
  
Now, he was just tired and sore. His hair hurt. Gordon knew that wasn't possible, but it definitely felt like little pins and needles being raked over his scalp whenever they shifted. Virgil wasn't helping things either as he worked to remove the blue dive suit in search of the damage within. It wasn't necessary when they were on their way to the nearest hospital. John would find a nice one with a good cafeteria. Food was key when it came to recouping from a -   
  
Gordon clenched his eyes shut as the adrenaline ebbed and he was left with the reality of what had happened to him. All of the sudden, he didn't want to be anywhere but home. The aquanaut wanted his comforts, his family.   
  
A small hand came to rest in his, gently squeezing his fingers and he remembered just who was there. His eyes opened to see Alan by his side looking concerned. Gordon anchored himself to the idea that he still had a job to do and squeezed back, a small smile on his face.   
  
"Thanks," he offered before grunting as the neoprene material was dragged down his arms.   
  
Alan let go of his hand to help, taking it again once the appendage was free. "Couldn't just leave you there. Who'd teach me to pilot Thunderbird 4 better?" A smile brightened the younger blonde's face and Gordon found it seemed to lift some of the weight resting on his shoulders.   
  
Too bad they had to look at his chest, hand held scanner already throwing up readings above his head.   
  
"Gordon," Virgil must have lost the words with how quiet he'd spoken. The question that followed should've had an obvious answer. "Why do you have sternum and rib fractures consistent with chest compressions?"   
  
He could have played it off as a consequence of having a two hundred plus pound man pressing on his chest while he pummeled his face, but that felt wrong. As much as Gordon wanted to protect them from the truth, they needed to know - at least for the hospital's benefit.   
  
"Havoc said - I died."   
  
Silence hung over the infirmary at the severity of the strained words. For reasons that felt muddled, he wasn't bothered by that fact. He was alive and that's what counted.   
  
"She killed you?" He gripped Alan's hand a bit tighter with the detection of the younger man's shock. "You died -"   
  
Virgil had gone quiet in his own anger, focusing instead on the more pressing physical wounds - namely the gauge in his shoulder.   
  
"Alan, it's over," they locked eyes as Gordon tried to impress the need for calm into the astronaut. "I'm here, she's gone. It's going to be alright."   
  
Alan's face crumpled, his lip trembling as his eyes grew wet and a knee buckled. His face was closer now as he hung onto the edge of the table. "I wasn't th-there - for you -"   
  
"And I am so glad for that," Gordon cut him off. When it looked like he had his attention, he continued. "Al, I've been - I was trained on how to deal with what happened. Hell, I've been trained to handle watching other people - my teammates - and still not break. If Havoc had decided to shift her focus - to you - to anyone in our family… Al, I couldn't 've done it."   
  
Tears escaped and Gordon was reminded of Alan at ten. Those tears had hurt just as much then as they did now. He was calmer, though, letting out a breath to reign in the heartache.   
  
Gordon smiled as best he could, squeezing the hand still in his. "Hey, how about you get me an ice pack? My face has to stay pretty."   
  
That earned a snort of laughter, but Alan was already up and running. Purpose fixed broken hearts and Gordon would use it until they could both sit down and heal together.   
  
Where Alan's hand left, Virgil's took the other. He'd been patiently listening as he usually did when mediating little brothers. Although he didn't hold the same level of guilt their youngest did, there was sadness in the dark brown eyes.   
  
"You'll need stitches here." He gestured to the slowly oozing shoulder. "And I've got your - your ear. Should be able to reattach it."   
  
That memory surfaced and Gordon realized it was partially to blame for the pain in his head. The smile didn't waver in spite of it. "You always say the nicest things."   
  
They had the most flight time together, so it was with affection Virgil answered. "Rarely ever to you."   
  
His grin spread, "Yet I love ya anyway."   
  
Whoops.   
  
Virgil's eyes found a spot on the opposite wall, fighting back the flood. It took him a moment to bring himself back, taking one of the ice packs from Alan as he returned. He placed one against the bruising over Gordon's sternum while the younger blonde placed the other over his cheek.   
  
"Guess we're stuck with you then." It came out a gruff whisper, a watery smile donning Virgil's face.   
  
Gordon returned it with a wince as the chill began to spread. His family was tough as nails. They would get through this and come out the other side stronger than ever. That he could count on.   
  
OoOoOoO   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Alan groused as he sat on the couch, staring up at his brothers. Gordon had a smug smile on his face, finally back to its tan glory after a month of healing.   
  
"Of course you do," the aquanaut teased. "We gotta see who's better at piloting the other's 'bird. Still pretty sure it's gonna be me."   
  
"Ha! Like that's even possible. Tadpoles are supposed to stay in the water." Alan chided, catching the amused expressions on the other three.   
  
Gordon's look soured at the obnoxious nickname. "Scott! Tell Alan he has to run drill protocols for Thunderbird 4 - please." The last bit was added as the eldest shot him a 'Jeff Tracy' brow.   
  
Scott turned to regard the youngest, "It's not a bad idea."   
  
He deflated dramatically where he sat. "Aw, c'mon, Scott. Can't we do something else? Y'know, simulators. No need to cram everyone into a sardine can."   
  
A mock gasp of offense sounded next to him and Alan couldn't help the slight grin. They were playing, he knew. This had been Gordon's idea from the start to help ease their brothers back into the idea that they were ready to go out again. It was brilliant in its simplicity and the astronaut found he could admire his brother's skills that much more.   
  
Yes, he was the jokester, the prank king, slob extraordinaire, but under that, Gordon could calculate, read and anticipate. He could manipulate for the benefit of all and for that, Alan was eternally grateful. He would gladly let his immediate eldest lead him into trouble with the full knowledge that he could get them out again.   
  
So with one last harrumph, Alan threw his hands in the air and declared with disdain, "Fine! I'll pilot Thunderbird 4 if that makes you guys happy!"   
  
"Yes!" Gordon's hands shot up in preplanned victory.   
  
Mischief was unavoidable as the youngest added, "Oh! You think I could try a loopty loop like Kayo did that one time? Or maybe some barrel rolls!"   
  
Amber turned to fire as he was pegged with a warning glare. "Absolutely, not. Basic functions. Nothing fancy. I want my girl back in one piece."   
  
"Aye-aye, Captain Crabby," Alan beamed as he caught the spark of appreciation behind the grumble that lead into a full on headlock as they moved to the bucket seats.   
  
"We'll meet you two down there." Virgil added with a lightness they hadn't heard in weeks. John blinked away with a smile and a shake of his head. Scott simply watched them descend, arms crossed over his chest with a warm smile on his face. For today, everything was right in their world. They would all do their best to keep it that way.   
  
  



End file.
